CMJK
|birthplace = Sendai, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = Synthpop, electropop, new wave, house |occupation = DJ, sequencer, composer, arranger, music producer |active = 1983–present ( years) |agency = |label = |generation = |acts = Denki Groove, Cutemen, CONFUSION, CT.SCAN, ALEX inc |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Kitagawa Jun (北川潤), better known as CMJK, is a Japanese synthpop artist, DJ, composer, arranger, and music producer. He is a member of the duo Cutemen and a former sequencer for Denki Groove. Biography Kitagawa Jun was born on August 21, 1967 in Sendai, Miyagi, Japan."CMJKのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Ameba. In 1983, while in his first year of high school, he formed a neo-psychedelic group named The Cutemen."Cutemen / first time killing time" (in Japanese). carabinier (via YouTube). 2012-02-20. They moved to Tokyo after high school, but eventually broke up as a result of the live houses refusing to book them because they "sounded too Western" and their disappointment in Tokyo's mostly rock music scene. When the Second Summer of Love began, Kitagawa started looking for members for a new unit. He eventually met Picorin, who got his nickname for liking "picopico music" (or chiptunes), and they decided to make music together. Because they could not think of a good name, they took Kitagawa's former group name The Cutemen and removed "The" from it. In 1990, Kitagawa was approached by Ishino Takkyu, who once applied to join Kitagawa's unit and hung out at the same live house as the Cutemen. Ishino asked Kitagawa for help in his new unit Denki Groove with Pierre Taki. He joined as their sequencer and came up with the stage name Cut Master JK (JK from his initials) because of his respect for Cutmaster Swift, a British DMC World DJ Champion; however, the name was accidentally written as CMJK on promotional material and he went along with it. CMJK left Denki Groove in 1991 after they released their first major album FLASH PAPA and went on tour. He returned to the underground scene, resuming Cutemen activities with Picorin and briefly joining other units such as CONFUSION, CT.SCAN, and ALEX inc."CMJKが明かす、J-POPのサウンド制作最前線「アイドルの仕事こそやりたいことができる」" (in Japanese). Real Sound. 2015-04-18. Cutemen released three singles, two mini albums and two full albums before stopping in 1994. At this time, CMJK began producing, composing and arranging songs for J-pop artists. In 2016, Cutemen reunited for their 25th anniversary and fully restarted activities."#cm25・Cutemen25周年記念第一弾、新曲リリースとライブのお知らせ" (in Japanese). CMJK Official Blog. 2016-01-15. Profile *'Birth Name:' Kitagawa Jun (北川潤) *'Stage Name:' CMJK *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Sendai, Miyagi, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat Song Credits ANGERME *Otome no Gyakushuu (arrangement, all instruments) *Marionette 37℃ (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Ça va ? Ça va ? (arrangement) *Mirai e, Saa Hashiridase! (arrangement) Michishige Sayumi *Danchou Ganashi no Doll Bako [Inst] (composition, arrangement) *Chotto Aenai Kurai de (arrangement) *Doll Minarai no Nichijou [Inst] (arrangement) *mini Toto Nigeru [Inst] (arrangement) *Kawaii Edit Party (composition) *Agaru Agaru (composition, arrangement) Minis? *Complex ni Sayounara! (arrangement) Tsubaki Factory *Seishun Manmannaka! (arrangement) References External Links *Official Blog *Twitter *Instagram *Cutemen Official Site | Profile Category:Staff members Category:Members from Miyagi Category:1967 Births Category:August Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Leo Category:Goat Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation